1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sleeping bags, and particularly to a sleeping bag attachable to a chair or seat. In one embodiment, the sleeping bag includes at least one pair of slots for receiving a seatbelt, such as the seatbelt secured to an airplane seat, while in another embodiment the sleeping bag is adapted for attachment to a lounge chair and has a pair of slots therein so that a user may extend his or her hands out of the bag.
2. Description of the Related Art
Infants, toddlers, and even adults have a tendency to fall asleep while sitting for extended periods of time. Parents wish to provide a cover for their infant or toddler when the child has to sit in a stroller or automobile seat for extended periods of time to provide warmth and comfort for the child, as well as a modicum of protection to ward off colds. Similarly, adults often spend their leisure time reclining in a pool lounge chair, spa table, or the like, and may fall asleep, only to awaken prematurely when the temperature falls and they become chilly. In addition, both adults and children often spend considerable time in an aircraft seat, and face the same considerations with regard to warmth and comfort while sleeping in the aircraft seat on long flights.
Portable covers have been provided for use with baby carriages, wheelchairs and the like in order to provide warmth and protection for the user. However, such covers typically only cover one portion of the user's body, such as the user's legs, rather than providing warmth and protection for the user's entire body. Such portable covers are generally in the form of blankets for only covering one region of the user's body. Even with the addition of some sort of fastener to hold the blanket to the seat, blankets easily shift and become misaligned, not only diminishing the functionality of the blanket, but causing discomfort for the user. In addition, on airline seats or infant automobile seats, it is difficult to make provision for using seat belts with such covers, and still further, leaving the buckled seat belt readily visible while the cover is in use.
Thus, a sleeping bag solving the aforementioned problems is desired.